La Moyashi-neko
by YunneMiku and Lizzy
Summary: Todos en la Orden se preparan para celebrar "Halloween" pero a causa de un accidente, Allen se convierte en un gato, y desde entonces nada vuelve a ser lo mismo. FemAllen, ligero, muy ligero Yullen.


_**N/A: Aquí está mi One-shot prometido, un poco atrasado, pero por lo menos llego(?, disfrútenlo uwu**_

 _ **One-shot: La Moyashi-neko**_

Todo el mundo iba y venía de un lugar a otro con adornos negros, calabazas, murciélagos e incluso "telarañas", ¿el motivo? Pues resulta que a un genio se le ocurrió la excelente idea de hacer una fiesta de "Halloween" ¿Qué demonios era eso? Estaban en mitad de una guerra, había cosas más importantes que festejar una absurda celebración

—¡Kanda! ¡Trae esas cajas de ahí, por favor!— De mala gana, se acerco a un par de cajas que estaban cerca de la puerta de la cafetería

—¡Lenalee! ¿Dónde está Allen? No la he visto en toda la mañana—Decía el joven Bookman, vestía un traje de hombre lobo, con orejas y cola, por idea de Allen

—¿Eh? Creo que iba a buscar un disfraz para ponerse…— Decía Lenalee dejando de lado los murciélagos de origami, con un vestido negro, un poco fruncido y un sombrero puntiagudo, en conjunto con el vestido

—¿No dijo eso hace una hora?—Pregunto el joven Bookman, si bien, Allen les estaba ayudando a todos a escoger sus disfraces (exceptuando a Kanda, que se negó rotundamente por considerar estúpido el hacerlo) y le quedo muy poco tiempo para el suyo

—Me pregunto si estará bien…—Kanda básicamente, dejo caer las cajas en la mesa donde estaba Lenalee, no quería estar ahí, quería largarse a su habitación y permanecer ahí por el resto del día, al menos hasta que terminara esa absurda festividad

—¿Qué clase de disfraz usaría Allen?—Pregunto Lavi con una gran sonrisa, Lenalee continuo con su origami, aunque le genero la duda ante lo que Lavi había dicho

—Mhmm… tal vez un disfraz de bruja o algún animal…— expreso Lenalee al recordar los disfraces que le había mostrado, en su mayoría de ese estilo

—No sabía que Allen tenía "ese" tipo de trajes…—Dijo con una sonrisa picara, al instante Lenalee se sonrojo inmensamente

—¡Allen-chan no usaría algo de ese tipo!—Grito mientras golpeaba a Lavi con sus Dark boots

Al final tuvieron que llevar los restos de Lavi a la enfermería, unas horas después Lavi revivió(? y volvió a cafetería con un enorme chichón, sin decir nada

—¿Lenalee?—La mencionada se giro para ver de pies a cabeza a Allen, como pensaba, tenia puesto unas orejas y cola blanca, simulando un gato, Timcanpy se poso en la cabeza de su dueña, incluso el golem tenía un disfraz, se veía adorable con los colmillos de vampiro y una capa roja a su medida, al parecer su dueña se esmero en hacerla

—No tengo idea de que ponerme…—Dijo haciendo un puchero, Lenalee le palmeo la espalda en forma de consuelo

—¿En qué cosas has pensado?—Pregunto observando a su amiga, considerando opciones que le quedaran bien

—Podría disfrazarme del Conde…—Lenalee soltó una carcajada por la idea de su amiga, imaginársela con un traje que le quedara grande con un sobrero que cubrirá parte de sus ojos, se le hacía curioso y gracioso al mismo tiempo

—MoyashiNeko-chan, ¿Dónde estabas? Me dejaste a mi solo con toda la decoración—Llego Lavi de la nada, tomando a Allen del cuello en un abrazo

—Suéltame InuLavi, se me paso el tiempo intentando de encontrar un disfraz…—Se quejo divertida mientras alejaba el brazo de Lavi lejos de ella, ignorando el molesto apodo que le había dado el espadachín

—Que cruel eres Allen~sa, me dijiste que me ayudarías con la decoración y desapareciste hace horas—Allen se llevo una mano detrás de su cabeza, nerviosa

—Ah, cierto, tenía algo que hacer…por ahí…si—Dijo señalando hacia un lugar al azar y alejarse con lentitud

—" _Allen, eres pésima con las excusas…"—_ Odiaba la interferencia de Nea pero de algún modo huyo de Lavi, sin esperar toparse con el malhumorado enigmático espadachín, pero aprovecharía la ocasión para molestarlo

—Vaya, vaya, quien diría que Kanda se animaría a venir—El mencionado se giro a verla con fastidio, ¿Por qué esa Moyashi siempre buscaba provocarlo?

—Te miras ridícula con eso, Moyashi—La mencionada hizo un puchero antes de sentarse junto a él y ayudarle con el papel picado que alguien le pidió

—Tú te miras como un idiota y no te digo nada— Dijo con fingida indiferencia, y le hacía gracia conseguir su cometido: hacer enojar a Kanda

Era su diversión diaria desde que había descubierto lo muy placentero que era hacerlo, y estaba casi segura que era igual para Kanda, ya que en ese momento no se quejaba de su ayuda como antes

—¡Allen! Cuidado—Allen no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a una botella que se dirigió hacia ella, terminando por romperse al chocar con su cabeza, inundando el lugar en una gran nube de humo

—¿Qué paso?—Pregunto Lenalee mientras el humo se disipaba, dejando ver solo el bulto de la albina en el suelo, inconsciente

—Komui…—Susurro todo el mundo al mismo tiempo mientras dirigían su mirada al supervisor que solo se soltó a reír con nerviosismo

—Nee-san, ¿Ahora qué has hecho?—Todo el mundo (a excepción de Kanda y Lavi) comenzaron a huir de la cafetería, todos sabían que eso no terminaría bien

—Lo más importante mi querididisima Lenalee, Allen-chan no está muerta, de seguro despertara en cualquier minuto…—Lenalee por un momento dejo de lado a su hermano y se acerco para revisar el estado de su amiga y confirmar que por lo menos, seguía viva

—Lavi, tu y Kanda lleven a Allen-chan a la enfermería, tengo unas cuantas preguntas que hacerle a Nee-san— Ambos chicos sabían que "hacer preguntas" seria lo último que haría pero prefirieron no interferir y retirarse ignorando las suplicas de Komui, era mejor no meterse con Lenalee cuando estaba molesta

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Las horas pasaron y Allen seguía sin despertar, Lavi se preguntaba si realmente la albina estaba bien, Kanda se mantenía indiferente apoyado en el marco de la puerta, aunque con el simple hecho de estar ahí representaba su preocupación por su compañera, a su modo…

Allen estaba en una camilla de la enfermería hecha un ovillo, en más de una ocasión Lavi la había acomodado en la camilla y le quitaba la sabana de la cara, pero en cuestión de segundos volvía a hacerse un embrollo y decidió dejarla así

—Lavi, ¿Cómo se encuentra Allen-chan?—Pregunto Lenalee entrando jadeando a la enfermería, muestra de que había corrido, el Bookman le dirigió la mirada y el espadachín continuo sin decir nada

—Sigue sin despertar—Lenalee se acerco a la camilla y trato de quitarle la sabana de la cara a Allen, pero esta se aferro a ella

—¿Allen-chan? ¿estás despierta?—Pregunto Lenalee intentando nuevamente su cometido, observo unas uñas atravesar la tela de la sabana y rasgarla con desesperación

—¡Grrrr...!—La menor de los Lee y el Bookman quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar un gruñido gatuno provenir de Allen, al instante ambos le quitaron la sabana dejando ver la figura de la albina

Su cabello estaba alborotado, sus ojos gris violetas tenían un aspecto felino, y mostraba sus dientes de forma amenazante, dejando ver unos colmillos que no eran falsos

El cabello de Allen cubría la zona donde deberían estar sus orejas, y ahora estas estaban por sobre su cabeza, y una cola albina se movía de un lado a otro erizada, muestra clara de su malestar por haber sido despertada

—¿Moyashi-chan?— Pregunto el pelirrojo incrédulo mientras se acercaba a la albina, ella lo observo de pies a cabeza para después relajarse y mover su cola con gracia

—Miau~— Los presentes no sabían que pensar, ¡Allen se había convertido en una gata!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

—¿Qué debemos de hacer, Nee-san?— Preguntaba Lenalee a su hermano mientras Lavi entretenía a Allen con un rayo laser, era gracioso ver a Allen comportarse como un gato, moviendo sus orejas en busca de cualquier sonido anormal, moviendo su cola con entusiasmo mientras "cazaba" y sus movimientos para nada normales

—Por el momento solo podemos esperar a que pase el efecto de la pócima— Kanda se mantenía apoyado en una pared mientras observaba a la Moyashi jugar como un animal

—Yuu, ¿no quieres jugar con Moyashi-chan?—Preguntaba Lavi un poco cansado de entretener a Allen, no entendía como ella podía tener tantas energías a pesar de estar persiguiendo un punto de luz

—No me llames por mi primer nombre, o te rebanare— Dijo como amenaza disponiéndose a ignorarlos cuando sintió algo restregarse en su pierna, al bajar la mirada se encontró con la Moyashi que parecía disfrutar haciendo eso para después jalonear su ropa con una de sus manos

—Creo que quiere llamar tu atención, Yuu— Le dirigio una mirada amenazante al Conejo para después volver su atención a la Moyashi, esta de pronto se acostó en el suelo frente a él, mientras se escuchaba un leve ronroneo

—Esperemos que el efecto pase rápido— Susurro Komui mientras salía del lugar aprovechando la distracción de los demás, que estaba puesta sobre Allen

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

—Deja de seguirme…—Dijo Kanda con fastidio mientras observaba a la Moyashi que llevaba más de veinte minutos siguiéndolo, ella inclino la cabeza a un lado mostrando confusión, Kanda deseaba poder partirla en rajas, pero en si ella no lo molestaba, lo seguía en silencio, sin ningún comentario sarcástico, sin discusiones ni peleas

—¿Te diviertes con esta situación, no es cierto, maldita Moyashi?—

—¿Miau?— Allen se llevo un dedo a los labios , como si buscara analizar, o entender las palabras de Kanda

Este simplemente lanzo un suspiro, al menos no se había convertido en una mocosa de siete años, eso sí colmaría su poca paciencia que le quedara

—Ka-Kan…da—Se giro sorprendido al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de la Moyashi, aunque parecía que tenía dificultades para hablar o expresarse, ¿Por qué el tenia que lidiar con ella si él no tuvo la culpa de que esa cosa le callera encima y la convirtiera en una hibrida?

—Ha-mre…—El gruñido del estomago de Allen le hizo comprender lo que ella quería dar a entender, lanzando otro suspiro comenzó a caminar con dirección a la cafetería siendo seguido por la Moyashi

—¿Qué vas a ordenar?—pregunto Jerry con su humor de siempre y con su habitual traje de cocina

—Lo de siempre y todo lo que pide la Moyashi— Jerry le dirigió una mirada extrañado

—¿Tanta hambre tienes Kanda-kun?— El espadachín simplemente señalo al suelo donde se encontraba Allen sentada tomando una parte del traje de Kanda, sus orejas se movieron al percibir el ruido que producía Jerry al moverse para observarla

—¡Pero qué mona! ¡Allen-chan ya era linda antes pero esto llega a otro nivel!—Exclamaba Jerry mientras de un modo que todos desconocía, salió de la cocina y ahora estaba abrazando a Allen como si fuera un peluche

A todos les salió una gotita estilo anime al ver como Allen rasguñaba a Jerry para intentar librarse de el

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Kanda lanzo un chasquido mientras la Moyashi ahora estaba siguiendo a Lenalee, ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? ¿Una semana?

Ninguna poción duraba más de una semana, era extraño

—Mau~ Miau~— exclama Allen pidiendo su ración diaria de comida

Lenalee pidió su comida de siempre y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que Allen rechazaba los dangos y parecía querer sólo carne y pescado

Al terminar de comer, Allen se fue de la cafetería en cuatro patas y sin mirar a nadie

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Definitivamente todo el mundo estaba preocupado, Allen empezaba a actuar en su totalidad como un gato, ya no podía sostener ni un vaso de agua porque se le caia, mojándola y después salía corriendo

Se negaba a ducharse y se aseaba con su lengua, dormía casi todo el día en cualquier lado, desde la cafetería hasta en el despacho de Komui, simplemente se dejaba caer y se dormía

Rasgaba documentos, cortinas, perseguía a Timcanpy por todo el lugar, causando un desastre, definitivamente, algo andaba mal

—¡Oi! ¡Moyashi!— Decía Kanda abriendo la puerta del cuarto de la albina, era su turno de "cuidarla" ese día

La habitación era un desastre, cortinas rasgadas, la cama hecha añicos, el espejo de la habitación roto

—¡¿Otra vez?! ¡Es la quinta vez en la semana! ¡Y apenas es miércoles!— Entró a la habitación buscando a la chica de cabello canoso, pero no la veía por ninguna parte

Era imposible que huyera, desde hace días olvidó como se abría una puerta

— muaw~ gruaw~— bajo su mirada hasta toparse con un gato blanco rozando su pierna ronroneando

—¡Tsk!— con su pie aparto al gato disponiéndose a buscar a la Moyashi, pero la habitación estaba vacía, a excepción de ese molesto gato que no dejaba de hacer escándalo

—¡¿Que demonios quieres?!— grito hastiado de los malditos maullidos del gato, al verlo este se acostó en la cama, fingiendo desinterés en todo

Ahora que lo veía con atención, ese gato era blanco, con unos ojos del mismo tono que los de la Moyashi, su pata delantera izquierda era roja con una cruz verde en el centro y había una cicatriz roja en su ojo izquierdo

Lo proceso unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de que el molesto gato era ni nada más ni nada menos que la Moyashi

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

—Mmm... Esto es inusual...— Dijo Komui al revisar el gato que Kanda traía a rastras a la sección científica

— ¡¿Es lo único que puedes decir?!— grito Kanda mientras llevaba su mano hacia Mugen, la gata sólo observaba todo desde la mesa, mirando con desinterés a los humanos qué tenía enfrente

—¿Allen-chan? ¿Puedes escucharme? ¿Me entiendes? Soy yo, Komui— La gata giro su rostro inexpresiva, ignorando olímpicamente al mayor de los Lee

—¿Nee-san, has visto a Allen-chan? Ella no ha...ido...a...—la voz de Lenalee murió al ver al gato sobre la mesa, al instante su mente reaccionó

—¡¿Allen-chan?!— La gata se giró a verla al escuchar la nueva voz pero después la ignoro

—¿Que le ha pasado?— pregunto escandalizada sin creerse que lo que tenía frente a ella era su mejor amiga, ahora siendo un gato común y corriente

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Todos miraban con atención a Allen, la poción era irreversible, Allen sería un gato para siempre, y nadie podía hacer nada para revertirlo

[…]

Todos los días Kanda despertaba debido a una lengua rasposa que lamia su cara

Bajaba a la cafetería para conseguir la ración diaria de comida para "su gato"

Al regresar a su habitación alimento dejo la bandeja y se recostó con desgano en la cama. Ahora no había nada interesante que hacer, sin la Moyashi, ya todo era aburrido y rutinario, nadie con quien discutir o pelear, no había motivo para salir de su habitación al menos que fuera a una misión o a entrenar

Allen Walker ya no era ninguna amenaza para la Orden, según investigaciones que realizaron, el Catorceavo abandono su cuerpo, posiblemente buscando a otro portador

Su inocencia tampoco servía, estando como un gato su inocencia no reaccionaba, por lo que la decisión del Vaticano fue quitarle la inocencia a Allen, dejándola como un gato común y corriente

Al final de cuentas "Allen" había desaparecido y por culpa de un experimento que ocasiono un miembro del lugar que la veía como una amenaza, vaya ironía

Ahora experimentaba la frase "No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" y actualmente se daba cuenta de que había perdido no sólo a una molesta compañera, sino que habia perdido al único ser que hacia interesante su vida en la orden

El cascabel que tenía el collar de la Moyashi sonó dejando a conocer que se había subido a la cama y ahora estaba acostada a un lado de él

Con una de sus manos le acarició la cabeza, mimándola

El "Halloween" era una absurda festividad que el aborrecia, desde ese día en el que la Moyashi dejo de existir

 _Su Moyashi..._

Observo de nuevo a la gata, como si al hacerlo ella regresaría a la normalidad y todo volvería a ser lo mismo, pero el sabia que eso jamás sucedería, por más que le costara aceptarlo

" _Tú te miras como un idiota y no te digo nada"_ esas fueron las últimas palabras que Allen Walker había dicho antes de desaparecer

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _ **Les gusto? Este es mi especial de Halloween, me costó escribirlo, así que no lo desprecien!**_

— _ **Lizzy**_


End file.
